Recuerdame siempre
by Ritsuko-nee
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un día muy especial de tu vida fuera simplemente arruinado por un estúpido accidente? y que después de eso todo cambiara sin que lo supieras... CAPITULO 6 ACTUALIZADO!
1. Un aniversario con Sorpresas

**Bueno, aqui se me ocurrio una nueva historia, espero que les guste y pues como ya saben ninguna no de los personajes de Hey Arnold me pertenerce, a excepcion de los que yo misma creo XD **

**Disfrutenlo.**

**Capitulo 1: Un aniversario con sorpresas**

Viernes 7 de mayo. Oficinas del centro de Hillwood 16:00 pm

-Helga, créame que estamos más que satisfechos con sus trabajos; de todos los escritores que he conocido, usted ha sido la que más me ha impresionado. Cuente con nuestra editorial para todas las publicaciones que quiera- hablaba alegre desde un sillón una mujer de unos 40 años dirigiéndose a una rubia de ojos azules que estaba sentada al frente de dicha mujer.

-Gracias por sus halagos señora; en serio me alegra que mis trabajos sean de su agrado- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro –Es una placer para mi hacer negocios con usted- se puso de pie la rubia, no sin antes estirar su mano para despedirse de la mujer que la miraba amable mente.

-si, fue un placer para mi también. Le pido que por favor espere en su casa los documentos legales de nuestro contrato- expreso la mujer dándole la mano a la chica que después de dicho acto se despidió y salió de la oficia.

-¡Si!- grito victoriosa la rubia estando en su automóvil –Oh cielos, creí que no me aceptarían- dijo esto ultimo un poco mas calmada mientras encendía el vehículo y salía del parqueadero directo a su consultorio.

Ya habían pasado muchos años en la vida de Helga; desde su graduación en la secundaria a los 17años, se dedico completamente a estudiar. Primero estuvo en Belington estudiando psicología durante 5 años, logrando graduarse con honores; los tres años siguientes aparte de empezar a ejercer su profesión, estuvo estudiando artes y literatura en Oxford y durante el último año, se estableció nuevamente el Hillwood.

Helga ya era toda una profesional se dedicaba a las dos profesiones que más amaba: la literatura que fue su amor de toda la vida y la psicología que empezó a gustarle después de conocer y compartir tiempo con la doctora Bliss que había sido en varias ocasiones su modelo a seguir. Ahora, rubia estaba empezando a distribuir sus obras literarias mientras que a la vez trabajaba en su consultorio psicológico.

-Hola Maria- saludo a su secretaria la rubia una vez entro a la oficina.

-Buen día Doctora Shortman- le respondió el salido la chica de cabellos castaños y piel blanca que tenia alrededor de 24 años –Doctora, recuerde que usted a cancelado todas la citas de el día de hoy- comento su secretaria ingresando a la oficina de la rubia para verla sentarse atrás de su amplio escritorio.

-lo sé Maria, pero es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer- respondió con aburrimiento mientras revisaba unos cuantos archivos que estaban sobre el escritorio.

-Pero Doctora, ¿no iba usted a cenar con su esposo?- pregunto incrédula la chica sin mirar su mirada de Helga.

-Si Maria, pero esa cena es las 19:00 y por si no lo has notado apenas son las cinco- respondió perdiendo un poco la paciencia ya que no soportaba mucho que su secretaria le hiciera tantas preguntas – Además Arnold quedo de pasar a recogerme- aclaro mostrándose un poco sonrojada y luego se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño para evitar que la castaña la viera así.

-Ah ya entiendo- respondió con picardía la chica mientras salía sonriente de la oficina.

-no puedo creer que ya llevamos 4 años de casados- se dijo para si misma la rubia mientras miraba sonriente la sortija que llevaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda –realmente aun me comporto como una niña nerviosa cuando pienso en Arnold- dijo esto ultimo en tono un poco alto.  
-pues a mi me agrada te comportes de esa manera cuando me recuerdas- comento Arnold saliendo de atrás una cortina y abrazaba a Helga por la espalda –no sabes cuando me agrada- le susurro al oído logrando que la rubia se estremeciera un poco.

-Espera un momento, ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?- pregunto la rubia que tenia el rosto completamente sonrojado por la sorpresa.

-te esperaba para darte una sorpresa- respondió aferrándola más a el.

-¿si?, ¿a que viene todo esto cabeza de balón?- se hiso la que no sabia del tema mientras que sin liberarse de ese abrazo se giraba para mirarlo de frente.

-tu sabes, no me hagas responder. Además me hiciste falta desde que te vi salir en tu auto esta mañana- comento sonriente el rubio mientras se acercaba a Helga para besarla dulcemente.

-tu también me hiciste falta- confeso la rubia una vez dejo de besar a su esposo –pero este no es lugar para comportarnos así, ¿Me oíste melenudo?- le regaño al sentir como el rubio comenzaba a acariciarla por debajo de la ropa. El rubio solo sonrió un poco ante las palabras de Helga y finalmente la libero.

-Bien, entonces vamos te tengo una sorpresa- se expreso el rubio mientras tomaba a Helga de la muñeca y la sacaba de la oficina.

-Oye, oye yo se caminar cabeza de balón- le renegó la rubia mientras se liberaba del agarre del chico – Bueno, Marial ya sabes que si me llaman debes de preparar todas las citas para el lunes y su me llama la Doctora Phoebe, dile que me llame al móvil y … - iba a continuar hablando pero fu interrumpida por el rubio.

-mira, es sencillo Maria, Helga no esta y listo- comento divertido mientras cargaba a la rubia y salía de la oficina con ella en brazos.

-vaya, el señor Arnold y la jefe hacen una linda pareja- comento con una sonrisa la castaña mientras observaba la salida de Helga que iba haciendo una pataleta para que Arnold la liberara, pero este no le hacia caso y seguía con su camino.

-bien, ya puedes bajarme Arnoldo- dijo rendida la rubia ya cansada de hacer reclamos, pero el chico no le hiso caso, de hecho ni le respondió, solo entro con ella al ascensor y una vez se cerraron las puertas de este, le robo un beso a la rubia que simplemente le correspondió.

-ahora si te puedo bajar- expreso el oji verde mientras la bajaba dejándola de pie frente a el.

-Torpe cabeza de balón- dijo en tono bajo mientras se ubicaba al lado derecho del chico –no quiero ni imaginar que cosas malas hubieran pensado las personas si no estuviéramos solos en el acensar- se quejo mirándolo de reojo, pero este sonrió ampliamente y giro a verla.

-pues yo no le veo ningún problema a besar a mi esposa- le confeso mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y la entrelazaba a la suya.

Una vez llegaron al parqueadero, ambos subieron al auto del rubio y salieron del edificio.

-no pensé que llegaras tan temprano- confeso la rubia mientras miraba distraída por la ventana.

-yo te dije esta mañana que no iba a tener trabajo en todo el día, además me moría de ganas de estar contigo- dijo estando completamente concentrado en el camino.

-…-la rubia no dijo nada, solo lo volteo a verlo tiernamente mientras sonreía como una adolecente enamorada.

-¿Qué te dijeron en la editorial?- cuestiono el rubio sin apartar su vista del recorrido.

-aceptaron mis trabajos y firmamos el contrato- comento con tono de superioridad –es que no existe la persona que no acceda a mi buen trabajo- comento intentado poner celoso a su marido.

-entiendo- respondió campante el rubio mientras sonreía de lado y finalmente se detenía al frente de una heladería.

-¿Para que nos detuvimos aquí, cariño?- le pregunto dulcemente la rubia que no entendía nada.

-Pues resulta que quise aplazar la reservación para las ocho, así que si no te molesta quiero invitarte a comer un helado- le invito amablemente mostrándole una linda sonrisa.

-está bien señor- respondió siguiéndole el juego al rubio.

-Bueno, señora de Shortman- comento mientras se bajaba del automóvil y caminaba hasta la puerta del copiloto –se que usted esta muy elegante, pero si no le molesta me gustaría invitarla a comer un dulce helado de chocolate, que es su favorito- continuo hablando mientras abrió la puerta del coche y le ayudaba a bajar.

-Muchas gracias por su atención señor Shortman- se expreso la rubia mientras bajaba del auto y una vez estaba de pie junto al chico, le hiso señas para que este la mirara y finalmente le dio otro beso mientras entrelazaba sus manos en el cuello de Arnold.

-vaya, pero que sorpresa- comento alguien que veía a ambos chicos besarse –Viejo, planeaba encontrarse ten cualquier lugar, excepto en este- comento el moreno logrando que sus dos amigos se separaran de inmediato.

-Hey tu cabeza de cepillo no molestes- le reclamo Helga mientras lo volteaba a ver notando que al lado del susodicho se encontraba su mejor amiga desde la primaria.

-hola Helga- saludo sonriente la chica de rasgos orientales mientras se acercaba a su amiga –ese vestido se te ve muy bien Helga- le alago.

-Gerald- menciono apenado el rubio mientras chocaba la mano con el moreno.

-Viejo, este no es lugar para presentar escenas amorosas- le regaño el moreno dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al rubio -Y bien, ¿Qué se supone que hacen en una heladería cerca de las seis de la tarde el día de su aniversario?- preguntó finalmente.

-lo que sea- respondió Helga mirando a Phoebe –Arnold, Si no te molesta hablare un momento con Phoebe, así que nos adelantaremos–le dijo al rubio mientras entraba a la heladería acompañada de su mejor amiga – Dime cuales fueron los resultados Phebs- le pido a la Oriental una estando dentro del negocio.

-Helga…-comenzó a hablar la chica mientras se acomodaba los lentes –tienes 6 semanas de embarazo, Te felicito amiga- le termino de decir la chica mientras le daba un abrazo a una muy emocionada rubia.

-Oh por Dios, no puedo creerlo, Arnold y yo vamos a ser padres- expreso emocionada la rubia mientras que sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas de alegría y ponía sus manos en su vientre.

-si Helga, vas a descubrir lo lindo de ser madre- le confeso la oriental que ya sabia el sentimiento de ser madre; después de todo le había dado al moreno unos gemelos que amaba con todo su corazón.

Por fuera de la heladería Arnold y Gerald también charlaban un poco, mientras Arnold buscaba su billetera en el coche.

-Viejo, te veo más feliz que nunca- le menciono el moreno al verlo buscar la billertera en el auto.

-Que puedo decir Gerald, Helga me hace demasiado feliz- le aseguro el rubio saliendo del coche y cerrando bien la puerta -¿Por cierto, como van los chicos?- le pregunto el rubio acordándose de sus "sobrinos".

-Viejo, Daniel y Danna junto con Phoebe son mi vida- expreso entre sonrisas –pero esta noche se los deje a mi madre- finalizo mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos y luego se dirigía a la heladería con Arnold.

Después de pasar un rato agradable con sus buenos amigos, cerca de las siete y media, Arnold y Helga salieron de la heladería y se dirigieron al restaurante en donde Arnold había hecho las reservaciones, con toda una noche de sorpresas por delante. 


	2. El Accidente

**Buenas tardes, Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste, aunque yo misma debo de decir que realmente creo que se me fue la mano D: igual espero que les guste =) **

**Cuidense mucho. Bye**

**Capitulo 2: El Accidente**

Viernes 7 de mayo. Restaurante Chez París 20:00 pm

Una vez llegaron al restaurante, la pareja fue atendida por el mesero, quien los ubico inmediatamente en la mesa para dos que había reservado anteriormente Arnold con el propósito de darle una noche especial a su esposa.

-Vaya- dijo casi inaudible Helga al llegar a esa mesa que estaba especialmente decorada para la ocasión, tenía unas cuantas velas y un exquisito vino para acompañar la cena.

-Vamos, siéntate- le ofreció Arnold mientras se acercaba a una de las sillas y la movía un poco para permitirle a Helga tomar asiento -veo que no te esperabas una velada tan romántica- le dijo en medio de un susurro estando sonriente, para luego sentarse en su respectivo asiento al frente de la rubia.

-Bien chico listo, tienes razón ¿y qué?- le pregunto la rubia en tono bromista fingiendo seriedad y molestia.

-Señor y Señora Shortman aquí les traemos su cena- anuncio el mesero mientras que atrás de el llegaron otros meseros que empezaron a poner los platos con la comida que había pedido el rubio cuando hiso la reservación -Espero que tengan una agradable velada- finalizo el mesero una vez estaban los platos en mesa, y después de una pausa se retiro dejando a la pareja a solas.

Ambos rubios durante la cena charlaron de varios asuntos mientras reían y recordaban lindos y divertidos momentos que habían pasado juntos desde que se conocían, hasta ahora que eran marido y mujer.

-yo no olvido ninguno de los momento que viví contigo, todos los días de mi vida recuerdo como fue que llegue a enamorarme de ti- comento la rubia una vez termino con su cena, mirando fijamente a Arnold que lucia muy sereno.

-yo tampoco olvido ninguno de esos momentos- respondió dejando pasar por su mente el día en que conoció a Helga G Pataki, que aunque toda su infancia fue muy cruel y despiadada con el y sus demás amigos; realmente era la persona más débil y vulnerable que había conocido y que así tal cual con sus fortalezas y debilidades lo tenia locamente enamorado.

Helga se quedo en silencio por unos momento y sin decir nada tomo las manos de su marido por en cima de la mesa -Arnold, cariño...- comenzó a hablar seriamente a su esposo mientras lo miraba con ternura sin soltar sus manos.

Helga solo sonrió nuevamente pensando en darle a Arnold la noticia que había recibido por parte de su buena amiga Phoebe -Arnold, Amor sabes que con solo amarme haces la mujer más feliz del mundo...- hablo mientras soltaba las manos del rubio y con mucho nerviosismo empezaba a tocar su brazo como siempre solía hacerlo -...pero debo de decirte que...- añadió mirando al rubio con seriedad.

-¿Que te sucede Helga?- pregunto esta vez serio al notar la seriedad y el nerviosismo que demostraba la chica de ojos azules.

Helga solo miraba de un lugar a otro esquivando la mirada del el rubio, que se preocupada cada vez más -Arnold...- dijo aun más seria que antes, esta vez mirando al rubio -Yo... –continuo cerrando tranquilamente sus ojos y dando un largo suspiro.

-¿Tú...?-dijo un poco impaciente el cabeza de balón intentando sostener nuevamente las manos de Helga.

-...Yo solo espero que tus descendientes no hereden tu enorme cabeza de balón, por que no quiero ni imaginar como seria un parto en esas circunstancias- le dijo esta vez en tono bromista mientras que en su rostro se formaba nuevamente esa amplia sonrisa que había tenido durante toda la velada.

El rubio suspiro profundo al ver que su esposa no le decía nada del otro mundo, pero tardo pocos segundos en procesar la información que había oído -He...Hel...Helga... - dijo completamente nervioso el nombre de su esposa -¿T...tu me estas tratando de decir que voy a ser padre?- pregunto prácticamente tartamudeando, mientras tomaba nuevamente las manos de Helga esperando su respuesta; la rubia lo miro con cariño y simplemente asintió dejando salir de sus ojos nuevamente lagrimas de alegría -¡Oh por Dios! Helga, no sabes por cuanto tiempo estuve esperando por este momento- se expreso completamente emocionado poniéndose de pie para abrazar a su esposa -¡Helga, no sabes cuanto te amo! ¡Te amo a ti y a esa hermosa criatura que hay en tu vientre!- grito eufórico llamando la atención de las personas que aún estaban dentro del restaurante.

-Yo también te amo- fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir la rubia antes de ser callada por el desesperado beso que le dio Arnold sin importar que estuvieran en un lugar rodeado de miles de personas que los observaban impresionados.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio con cabeza de balón llamo al mesero y una vez llego este, desesperado pidió la cuenta de la cena y luego de esto salió un poco apurado junto a Helga; ya que la quería llevar a un lugar muy especial para el; un lugar en donde además de poder estar solos, el le podía dar el un obsequio especial a la rubia.

Desde que salieron del restaurante Helga solo reía tímida como una adolecente enamorada por la actitud de Arnold; pero aún no se imaginaba a que lugar la llevaría su esposo, solo se dignaba a mirarlo y sonreírle mientras tocaba un poco su vientre.

-Listo, llegamos- anuncio el rubio bajando del auto y abriéndole la puerta la chica.

-si, eso noto melenudo- respondió bromista sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro -¿Por que vinimos tan tarde?- pregunto esta vez seria teniendo en cuenta que eran más de las once de la noche y el lugar estaba desolado.

El rubio sonrió tomándola de la mano, para darle a entender que no tenia por que tener -Helga, como bien sabes en este lugar, mirando las miles de luces de Hillwood y mirando las estrellas fue en el que te pedí que fueras mi esposa- explico caminando con Helga hasta llegar a un barandal.

-si, es cierto, este es nuestro lugar especial- la rubia se aferro a su compañero dándole un cálido abrazo mientras miraba junto a el paisaje que los rodeaba.

-Bien, y por eso es que quiero que no sea solo nuestro lugar especial, si no también sea el de nuestro hijo- le dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo haciendo una pausa y respirando profundo -Mira Helga- dijo tomándola por los hombros y rompiendo el abrazo -yo realmente te amo y quiero hacerte muy, muy feliz. Quiero jurarte aquí bajo la luz de la luna y de las estrellas que nunca, jamás te dejare; que estaré siempre a tu lado y que siempre sin importar las circunstancias te amare- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, transmitiéndole a la chica todos esos sentimientos que tenia dentro; de por si el la amaba, pero esta vez sentía la necesidad de decírselo una, otra y otra vez como si fuese la ultima vez que pudiera decirlo.

El rubio sentía ansiedad y necesidad de estar junto a ella, quería abrazarla y besarla como si de ello dependiera toda su vida... Habían tantas cosas que quería, pero por el momento se conformaba con estar en ese lugar con esa persona tan especial que tanto amor le había dado durante toda su vida.

-Ahora te amo más que nunca, por que gracias a ti y a todo ese amor que me tienes es que estamos aquí juntos como siempre debimos y debemos estar- continuo hablando el rubio sin detenerse volviendo a abrazar a Helga.

-Tonto cabeza de balón- dijo la rubia humedeciendo con sus lagrimas la camisa de Arnold -mira, me hiciste arruinar mi maquillaje- le renegó limpiándose las lagrimas, logrando sacarle una sonrisa al chico, que no dudo en besarla de nuevo.

-lo siento, te hice llorar- se disculpo una vez termino de besarla uniendo su frente a la de la rubia y luego de un buen rato se abrazaron nuevamente, mientras miraban las estrellas en el cielo.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y sin que lo notaran ya eran un poco más de la media noche. Helga que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su marido se había quedado dormida ante la atenta y detallada mirada del chico que no podía evitar estar completamente enternecido al lado de las dos personas que más amaba. En silencio y con mucho cuidado, Arnold cargo en sus brazos a Helga intentando no despertarla; la llevo hasta el auto y la ubico en el puesto de atrás de tal manera para no dejarla incomoda. Después de todo ello, subió en silencio al auto y con el mayor de los cuidados condujo para llevarla a su hogar que estaba algo alejado.

Durante el camino a casa, Arnold no paraba de pensar en Helga y en su futuro hijo, estaba emocionado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que iba completamente concentrado en el camino; después de todo como buen hombre que era quería evitar un accidente que dañara a su familia. Pero con lo que no contaba el rubio era que un hombre en otro lugar de Hillwood, con miles de problemas y muy borracho a causa del alcohol, no tuviera la misma consideración que el...

El rubio aun estaba a unas calles de su casa y pacientemente se detuvo en el ultimo semáforo que estaba en rojo; una vez cambio la luz a verde, Arnold arranco de nuevo y en medio del camino lo único que sintió fue un golpe de un vehículo que no había respetado la luz de rojo y que iba a una gran velocidad; durante el momento de la choque, el coche en el que iban ambos rubios alcanzo a terminar rodando debido al fuerte impacto que le propicio el otro coche; el rubio después de los giros que dio su coche; aún consciente en lo único que pensaba era en intentar era liberarse de ese estúpido cinturón de seguridad que le impedía ir llegar a donde estaba Helga completamente golpeada mientras que de su cabeza salía mucha sangre a causa de un fuerte golpe que había recibido.

-Helga… Helga…- decía una y otra vez el nombre de su esposa con la esperanza de que ella le respondiera –Helga, por favor, respóndeme!- gritaba con desesperación saliendo del lugar en el que estaba; pero aun así la rubia no respondía.

Una vez el rubio logro liberarse, noto la gran conmoción que había fuera del vehículo, muchas personas solo miraban asustadas el accidente y otras llamaban a una ambulancia en busca de ayuda. Pero al rubio no le importaba en ese momento lo que sucediera con las demás personas, solo le importaba su esposa, esa chica rubia que el amaba y no quería perder por la imprudencia de otro. Arnold con mucho esfuerzo, logro salir de automóvil y una vez estuvo fuera, con mucho cuidado logro sacar también a Helga; notando que su lindo y brillante cabello rubio ahora estaba cubierto en gran parte por la sangre que salía de su cabeza.

-Helga, Cariño… Despierta!- continuaba desesperado sacudiendo un poco a la rubia, pero nada, no obtenía nada, ella no respondía, aún respiraba, pero no reaccionaba. Arnold caía más y más en la desesperación y sin notarlo poco a poco fue perdiendo la luces hasta caer inconsciente al lado de Helga.


	3. Urgencias

_**Buenas de nuevo =) jeje **_

_**Aqui me vengo con el capitulo de actualización, espero qeu sea de su agrado y pues quiero agradecerles a todos los que se toman el tiempito de leer mi fic =9 en serio muchas gracias.**_

_**En fin, cuidense mucho.**_

_**Bye**_

**Capitulo 3: Urgencias**

Sábado 8 de mayo: Calle Oeste de Hillwood 00:40 am

Las personas no paraban de mirar la escena, ninguno se atrevía a hacer algo, temían que las personas por fuera del vehículo estuvieran muertas... lo único que les quedaba a los presentes era esperar la llegada de la ambulancia.  
Pronto se escucho el sonido de la sirena de varias ambulancias y una vez las personas abrieron paso, de estas bajaron 6 paramédicos; cuatro de ellos se dirigieron al lugar en donde estaban Arnold y Helga y los otros dos se dirigían a socorrer al otro hombre que también permanecía inconsciente dentro de su vehículo.

-Por este lado tenemos al hombre inconsciente, al parecer no sufrió mayor daño- anuncio un paramédico que venia del vehículo del otro sujeto.

-Bien, este chico, al parecer tampoco tiene mucho daño, no descarto algunas lesiones, pero al parecer está bien- comento otro terminado de revisar al rubio que aún seguía inconsciente.

-Caballeros me gustaría ser igual de optimista, pero esta dama tiene una hemorragia constante en la cabeza que tenemos que detener; además de que al parecer se ha golpeado muy fuerte; sus signos vitales parecen estables, pero yo no me apresuraría a sacar conclusiones ya que no podemos predecir los posibles cambios- comento uno de los para otro chico, mientras ubicaba a Helga en una camilla y la subía a la ambulancia, acompañado de otro paramédico -Bien, podemos partir con ella. Por favor Tommy, vamos lo más pronto al hospital esta mujer necesita una atención mas completa- le ordeno a otro de los chicos que sin dudarlo subió rápidamente a la ambulancia y después de encender el vehículo y partir lo mas pronto posible.

-Bueno, y ustedes que están viendo?, apúrense tenemos te llevar también a estos dos sujetos al hospital- regaño la chica al notar a sus otro dos compañeros que no hacían las cosas como debían.

Hospital central de Hillwood 01:00 am

La primera ambulancia ya estaba llegando al hospital; una vez se detuvo, por la parte trasera de la ambulancia, se abrieron las puertas para que de esta bajaran inmediatamente dos paramédicos que llevaban en una camilla a una muy demacrada Helga.

-Rápido abran las puertas- dijo el paramédico empujando la camilla en la que iba la rubia.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?- pregunto una mujer de cabello negro saliendo rápidamente de una de las habitaciones de urgencias.

-doctora Johanssen, Tenemos un accidente automovilístico, la mujer que traemos esta embarazada- comento el paramédico encargado de llenar la planilla del paciente, mientras veía a la chica de rasgos orientales acercarse se un poco a la camilla solo para recibir dicho informe.

-Bien, veamos que tenemos- dijo esta vez para voltear a ver al paciente, quedando completamente impresionada - ¡Oh por Dios es Helga!- exclamo algo desubicada, apurándose para atender a su amiga -¿En que estado están la paciente y el feto?- pregunto de inmediato mirando a un chico de cabello castaño que empujaba la camilla.

-Doctora, la paciente tiene una hemorragia en la cabeza, estaba inconsciente y con los signos vitales estables; pero aun así tiene múltiples traumatismos tanto en la cabeza como en el cuerpo; pero aun así está estable; y la condición de feto aun no la sabemos- explico el chico ingresando a Helga a la sala en donde la cambiaron de camilla.

-Hay no...- dijo un poco confundida la oriental observando la grave herida que tenía la rubia en su cabeza -Preparen el quirófano- pidió mientras se apuraba a cambiarse mientras ingresaban a Helga a dicha sala.

-¿Como están sus signos vitales?, ¿tiene algún problema respiratorio?- pregunto seria otra doctora ingresando junto a Phoebe, que aun se terminaba a preparar poniéndose unos guantes y una carilla.

-Sus signos vitales están muy bajos, podemos correr con el riesgos de un paro, su frecuencia cardiaca sigue bajando -le respondió una enfermera mientras le conectaba a Helga unos líquidos.

-La herida no es muy profunda, de hecho tiene una que otra fisura a causa de unos cuantos vidrios rotos- comento otro la otra doctora examinando el cráneo de la rubia.

-¿Como esta la fetocardia?- pregunto Esta vez Phoebe esperanzada de que el feto aun estuviera con vida.

-La fetocardia esta por encima de doscientos, esta muy rápida- respondió de inmediato, mientras alejaba el fonendoscopio del abdomen de la rubia.

-creo que es un milagro que la fetocardia se pueda sentir a partir de la 5 semana del embarazo, si no creo que ese feto estaría aun peor- comento en tono de burla la doctora que acompañaba a la oriental, que simplemente le brindo una mirada de enojo.

Phoebe respiro profundo, ya que se le hacia muy difícil ver en esa condición a su mejor amiga, pero por primera vez estaba mas que segura de que no iba a dudar para salvarla de cualquier peligro- tenemos que actuar pronto para evitar algún daño en los nervios -explico la oriental mientras comenzaba a limpiar la herida de la rubia y a quitar los restos de vidrio e iniciar con la "intervención quirúrgica".

Por otro lado, también por urgencias, llegaron los dos hombres; entre ellos nuestro conocido cabeza de balón, quien ya empezaba a recuperar la consciencia, aun estando un poco aturdido por el accidente.

-¿Donde esta Helga?- pregunto con algo de dificultad mientras intentaba pararse de la camilla.

-Tranquilo, usted no se puede mover mucho señor. Usted tiene fracturas graves - le explico el Doctor mientras lo intentaba acostar de nuevo al rubio en la camilla.

-¡No!, déjeme, quiero saber donde están mi esposa y mi hijo- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos aplicando mas fuerza para ponerse de pie, pero el médico insistía en detenerlo.

-Muchachos, por favor traigan algún calmante, ese hombre lo necesita- llamo a alguno enfermeros, intentando sujetar mas fuerte al rubio.

-¡Déjeme!- exclamo furioso.

-Mire, por favor cálmese- le pidió nuevamente al rubio - si se refiere a la mujer que estaba en el lugar del accidente, déjeme decirle que no corre un peligro mayor, pero necesita de una intervención quirúrgica- le respondió esta vez amablemente entendiendo un poco las razones del rubio.

-¿Y el bebé?- pregunto temeroso de recibir alguna mala noticia que le rompiera el corazón a el y a su joven esposa cuando reaccionara.

-Joven, la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor de las ideas de cual es el estado del bebé, solo se que su esposa y su hijo están en manos profesionales. Así que le pido que por favor confíe en nosotros, estamos capacitados para servirles a ustedes- le dijo casi en suplica el medico, logrando calmar un poco mas al rubio que sin remedio alguno solo intento creer en esas palabras que le devolvían un poco la esperanza.

Logrando tener al chico con cabeza de balón bajo control, el médico encargado de atenderlo se dispuso a detallar las lesiones del rubio, encontrando en el una fractura en el brazo derecho y en la pierna izquierda, que requerirían del uso de una férula de yeso; además de muchos cuidados para unas cuantas costillas rotas, que no eran algo demasiado riesgoso, pero que si podía ser peligroso, si no tenia un adecuado cuidado. Además de esa cuantas fracturas, el rubio no tenía más problemas, uno que otro raspón u algún moretón; pero eso él lo consideraba algo irrelevante comparado con la imagen que tenia en su mente, en la cual veía a su esposa cubierta en sangre.

Sábado 8 de mayo: Hospital central de Hillwood 03:30 am

En el quirófano, las cosas salían muy bien y en poco tiempo Phoebe junto a los demás que estaban en la sala lograron hacer que Helga saliera sana y salva de la intervención; ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que esta reaccionara para ver los avances. Salida del quirófano, Phoebe se encamino en búsqueda del esposo de su mejor amiga, estaba completamente preocupada ya que no sabia que clase de daño había sufrido el rubio; pero sus preocupaciones fueron calmadas al ingresar a la sala de recuperación, en donde pudo ver al rubio de ojos verdes en una de las habitaciones, sentado en una camilla acompañado por sus padres que solo callaban en silencio.

-Arnold- le llamo la oriental acercándose a él seriamente.

-¡Phoebe!- le llamo al verla - ¿Como están Helga y el bebé?- preguntó de inmediato tratando de ponerse de pie, pero esta vez sus padres se lo impidieron.

-Están bien Arnold, están bien. Ambos están bien- repitió varias veces convenciéndose a si misma al igual que a Arnold- ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que Helga nos demuestre su fuerza recuperándose lo mas pronto posible- dijo con la voz quebrantada pensando en el estado de su mejor amiga.

-Phoebe… -intento decir el rubio tristemente antes de ser interrumpido por alguien mas que entro a la habitación.

-Arnold, Phoebe- esta vez llamo un moreno, captando la atención de los presentes- ¿Como están las cosas?- pregunto con seriedad la situación.

-¡Gerald!- exclamo la oriental dejando que las lagrimas la invadieran por completo -Helga... Helga está bien... y el feto también... Pero fue muy difícil verla en esa situación. Creí que no podría con esto- le dijo en medio de lagrimas, mientras se quitaba sus lentes y se cubría sus ojos con ambas manos.

-Lo se amor, Sé que debió difícil que la vieras como llego, pero todos aquí sabemos que salvaste su vida- le respondió el moreno intentando calmarla con un cálido abrazo que fue correspondido por la chica de ojos rasgados.

Al verlos, el rubio no pudo evitar tener ganas de llorar, se sentía afligido. Sentía como si por alguna razón las cosas aún no estuvieran bien, tenia un fuerte dolor en su pecho que no le permitía estar en tranquilidad absoluta; estaba tembloroso, sentía culpabilidad de la situación por la que estaba pasando con su esposa... Se creyó ver al borde del abismo y que si algo le pasara a Helga o a su hijo el moriría de inmediato.

El rubio tenia un montón de opresiones en su pecho, pero logro calmarse un poco al sentir la calidez de las manos de sus padres que le querían dar a entender que todo iba a estar bien, que tenia que tener mucha fé y creer en que él y Helga lograrían salir de esta para ver crecer a su futuro hijo.

-¿Puedo a ver a Helga?-le pregunto a Phoebe que al igual que el ya estaba un poco más calmada, aun en brazos del moreno.

-no es lo más recomendable teniendo en cuenta tu estado y el estado de Helga- respondió seria la oriental observando la férula en el brazo del rubio.

-por favor Phoebe- le intento convencer su marido aun sabiendo que la pelinegra cuando se trataba del trabajo era muy profesional y estricta.

-Phoebe, por favor deja que Arnold vea a Helga- pidió esta vez Stella apoyando a su hijo, que s encontraba cabizbajo.

-uhm... está bien, pero de la única manera que lo permitiré será si Arnold es llevado en silla de ruedas para evitar que se lastime- volvió a decir con seriedad a lo que el rubio y sus padres asintieron de inmediato -Bien y algo mas, primero quiero que me cuentes como fue que ocurrió el accidente- dijo esta vez un poco acusante ya que como aun no sabia como habían ocurrido las cosas, pensaba que la culpa pudo ser de Arnold.

-…-El rubio solo la miro en silencio mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lugar.

- Viejo... Phoebe tiene razón ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto el moreno esperando la respuesta del rubio, que después de un largo y cansado suspiro les explico lo sucedido.

Sábado 8 de mayo: Hospital central de Hillwood/Sala de cuidados intensivos 04:05 am

Silenciosamente, por cada uno de los pasillos del área caminaban cuatro personas y una mas era llevaba en una silla de ruedas; todos estaba impacientes, realmente querían saber acerca del estado de la rubia, por lo cual cada paso se hacia eterno. Cuando finalmente llegaron, encontraron por fuera de una habitación a tres personas muy conocidas para todos... Bob, Miriam y Olga; esta última estaba junto a su madre llorando tristemente; mientras que Bob al notar la presencia de los recién llegados miro enfadado a su yerno, quien simplemente le correspondió la mirada firmemente.

-¿que se supone que haces tú aquí?- pregunto acusador Bob, poniéndose de pie y apuntando con su dedo al rubio que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Hago lo mismos que hace usted señor Pataki. Vengo a ver como se encuentra mi esposa- le respondió directo, usando un tono un poco fuerte.

-Por favor, cálmense -les pidió a ambos hombres el moreno, mientras se colocaba en medio de los dos hombres.

-Papá ese chico tiene razón, este no es lugar para hacer estos espectáculos -les llamo la atención Olga sin separarse de su madre -Además lo más importante en este momento es saber cual es la situación de mi Hermanita bebé- dijo esto ultimo poniéndose de pie llevar a Bob al sitio donde estaba Miriam.

-La salud de Helga es Importante; pero también lo es la del bebé que hay en su interior-Explico Phoebe a los Pataki, los cuales al escuchar estas últimas palabras quedaron completamente impactados con los ojos abierto de par en par.

-¿Phoebe, ya puedo entrar a ver a Helga?- le pregunto el rubio, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Ah... Claro- respondió Phoebe caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación, en donde poco a poco abrió la puerta y se apuraba a darle paso al rubio.

-¡Yo también quiero verla!- se impuso Bob llegando hasta la puerta.

-Por favor señor Pataki, Arnold es el esposo de Helga y por el momento solo puedo dejar pasar a una persona- le explico paciente Phoebe esperando que el hombre entendiera sus razones e intentara dejar para otra oportunidad esa tonta pelea permanente con Arnold –Bien, vamos Arnold- continuo Hablando al notar el Bob finalmente accedía.

-Gracias Phoebe-dijo Arnold –Por favor podrían llevarme hasta adentro y dejarme asolas con Helga- pidió esta vez sintiéndose inútil al no poder manejar por si mismo esa tonta silla de ruedas.

Una vez fue ingresado a la habitación, el rubio sintió su corazón romperse al ver esa escena tan triste que jamás, ni en la peor de las pesadillas imagino ver. Vio a Helga acotada por completo en la cama, notando la en su totalidad la cabeza de la rubia estaba vendada; y a ella estaban conectados unos cuantos sueros y demás líquidos; y tenia una carilla que le facilitaba la respiración. El rubio la miro observando detalle a detalle, sentía como por su mejillas se resbalaban unas cuantas lagrimas. Él quería tocar el rostro de su amada esposa, quería sentir nuevamente la suavidad se su exquisita piel, anhelaba tenerla en sus brazos y besarla cálidamente como siempre solía, pero en ese momento se sentía completamente inútil y culpable.

-Helga, tienes que volver a mi- finalmente hablo después de haberla estado mirando todo el tiempo- tienes que volver a mi para que vivamos junto a nuestro hijo. No sabes cuanto daño me hace el verte ahí postrada en esa cama; yo se que ti eres fuerte y te pararas de ahí pronto… yo lo se- comento sintiéndose nuevamente impotente, mientras que con su mano izquierda hacia un esfuerzo por mover la silla de ruedas y estar mas cerca de Helga.

-Por favor, despierta de una vez- le rogo sujetando la mano de la rubia, mientras la acercaba a su rostro para darle un beso- sabes que aquí estaré solo para ti- esto ultimo lo digo sin soltar la mano de la rubia, mientras cerraba sus ojos para recordar las dulces sonrisas de su dulce "Julieta".

-Arnold- la chica de ojos rasgados entro a la habitación después de varios minutos –Arnold- llamo nuevamente al no escuchar respuesta de su amigo, pero esta vez entrando por completo a la habitación, en donde encontró al rubio con cabeza de balón apoyado sobre la cama de Helga y plácidamente dormido mientras sujetaba la mano de la rubia aprisionándola contra su rostro. Realmente a la pelinegra le daba tristeza romper ese momento de tranquilidad de sus dos amigos, pero no tenia otra opción que llevarse a Arnold de la habitación; después de todo el también tenia que recuperarse.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y sin que muchos lo notaran ya eran pan pasadas la 11: 00 am. En una habitación, un rubio comenzaba a abrir sus verdes ojos con pesadez, por un momento creyó que todo había sido una mala pesadilla, pero su teoría fue desechada al instante de sentir un fuerte dolor en las partes del cuerpo que tenia fracturadas. Ante las muy audibles quejas del rubio, una enfermera ingreso rápido a la habitación del rubio para aplicarle algunos antídotos para calmarle el dolor.

-¿Puede llamar a Phoebe?- le pregunto a la enfermera con algo de dificultad al hablar.

-La doctora Johanssen en este momento esta haciendo su ronda revisión a cada uno de los pacientes, antes de terminar turno- le explico la enfermera mientras se alejaba de Arnold llevándose consigo los otros medicamentos –Ah si, usted tiene visita- añadió antes de salir de la habitación del rubio.

-Mamá - dijo con desanimo el rubio cuando vio a su madre ingresar a la habitación.

-Arnold ¿Cómo sigues?- pregunto preocupada Stella al notar la dificultad con la que hablaba el rubio.

-no muy bien- hablo con lentitud -¿Como sigue ella?- pregunto esta vez mirando expectante a su madre, quien simplemente cerró los ojos y respondió:

-Aún no despierta, tu padre esta junto a los Pataki esperando alguna noticia- le respondió un poco preocupada, se sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama del rubio- Hijo, las cosas son como dijo Phoebe; tenemos que esperar a que Helga bajo si misma fortaleza y voluntad despierte- dijo Stella partiendo una manzana en trozos, que luego le dio a Arnold.

-Lo sé mamá… se que despertará- dijo casi para si mismo cerrando nuevamente los ojos, para caer de nuevo en un profundo sueño. 


	4. Como Familia, hagamos las pases

_**Buenas noches...**_

_**Después de algún tiempecillo que me he tomado para estar completamente ocupada y muy atareada, vengo de nuevo actualizando mi fic. Realmente quiero pedirles una muy grande y sincera disculpa por la demora, pero es que en serio ultimamente no he tenido tiempo de nada, todo mi tiempo es practicamente consumido por el trabajo y cuando tenia un poquito de tiempo libre, realmente no me dedicaba a la actualización de mis fics, por que no me sentia completamente inspirada.**_

_**De igual manera, pues espero que la lectura que van a tener acontinuación sea realmente amena para ustedes y que ademas la disfruten.**_

_**En fin, Cuidense mucho. **_

_**Bye**_

**Capitulo 4: Como Familia hagamos las pases.**

Sábado 8 de mayo: Hospital central de Hillwood/Sala de cuidados intensivos 12:30 m

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación rubia, quien al sentir los poderos rayos del sol del medio día sobre sus parpados, empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y con algo de pesadez, que era ocasionada por los sueros que aún tenia conectados.

-¿Donde estoy?- miro de un lado a otro hasta notó que los miles de aparatos que tenia conectados le impedían el moverse -Hola... ¿Hay alguien cerca?- llamo esperando que alguien respondiera, pero nadie respondió; así que optó por quitarse la carilla que tenia en su rostro, pensó que sin ella quizá alguien la escucharía.

-Hola...- Volvió a llamar sentándose en la cama e intentando ponerse de pie; al notar que no se podía quitar tantas cosas que tenia conectadas en sus brazos, empezó a caminar arrastrando con ella "esas" cosas -Hola... ¿Hay alguien cerca?- llamo por ultima vez casi dándose por vencida, hasta que llego a la puerta, pero antes de poder tocar la perilla de dicha puerta, un fuerte dolor en la cabeza logro hacerla caer en medio de gritos de dolor y desesperación.

-¡Hermanita Bebé!- la rubia y "desesperante" Olga entro a la habitación al escuchar los gritos -¿Ten encuentras bien?- preguntó mientras corría a intercederla, llevándola nuevamente a la cama.

-Ouuuuchhh- se quejaba sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos -¿Donde Estoy?- pregunto sin quitar sus manos de la cabeza -¿Que me paso?... ¿Por que me duele la cabeza?- seguía haciendo una tras otra, cada una de las preguntas que tenia, hasta que llego a la pregunta que mas impacto a Olga -...Y ¿Quién se supone que eres tu?- fue lo último que alcanzo a preguntar antes de que llegaran las enfermeras a aplicarle algunos calmantes y antídotos para aliviar su dolor.

-Señorita, por favor salga de la habitación- le pidió una de las enfermeras a Olga, que aun estaba en Shock por la pregunta de su hermana menor.

Saliendo de la habitación de Helga, Olga casi corrió en busca de Phoebe o de alguien a quien acudir, debido a que Bob y Miriam habían ido a casa a tomar un leve descanso; Olga sabia que la oriental además de ser la leal amiga de su hermana, por el momento era la única que se podía encargar de ella y de su atención en el hospital.

-¡Phoebe!- dijo casi gritando mientras entraba a la habitación de Arnold, interrumpiendo la tranquila charla del rubio y la pelinegra.

-¿Que sucede Olga?- pregunto la pelinegra poniéndose de pie.

-Ah despertado- su voz estaba entrecortada debido a que había ido lo más pronto posible a donde ellos -Helga ha despertado- al decir estas palabras, los ojos del rubio se llenaron de ilusión y tomaron un brillo único; como si le hubiesen devuelto de alguna manera toda la alegría.

-¿En Serio? ¿Helga ha despertado?- pregunto emocionado intentando pararse de la cama para llegar hasta a la silla de ruedas.

-Tranquilízate un poco Arnold, déjame ayudarte- se ofreció Phoebe, para luego acercar la silla de ruedas a la cama.

-Rápido Phebs, quiero verla lo más pronto posible- el rubio intento apresurarla -Y... ¿Como se encuentra?- esta vez fijo su atención en la rubia que los miraba en silencio, pero esta no respondió -¡Olga!- le llamo un poco insistente terminándose de acomodar en la silla.

-¿Ah?- la rubia le miro y pregunto -¿Decías algo?-

-Preguntaba como estaba Helga, pero tranquila, cuando llegue a su habitación ya la veré- comento esperanzado sin saber conque se encontraría cuando llegase.

-Bien, ya podemos irnos- la oriental se apresuro a empezar a empujar a el rubio fuera de la habitación, siendo seguidos por Olga que solo los miraba estando un poco distraída.

-Ahora entiendo por que Helga insistía tanto en casarse con Arnold aun pasando sobre la opinión de mis padres- pensó sintiendo punzadas en su corazón al ver como ese chico que no tenia tampoco un muy buen estado de salud, se preocupada más por la salud de su hermana que por la suya -Hay algo que debo de decirles antes de que lleguemos a donde mi hermana...- hablo un poco imponente Olga llamando la atención de quienes iban delante de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso le sucedió algo malo?- pregunto con preocupación Phoebe girando a mirar a Olga, que solo estaba cabizbaja tomando valor para decirles que al parecer Helga había perdido la memoria.

-Cuando la encontré en su habitación se quejaba de dolor en su cabeza, y...- comenzó a explicar con dificultad y con temor de lo ultimo que tenia por decir -... y al parecer no me reconoció. Creo que perdió la memoria- dijo con un muy evidente nudo en la garganta, mientras se empezaba a desmoronar Psicológicamente y lloraba incontrolablemente. -¡Mi... Mi hermanita Bebé no me reconoció!- casi grito dejándose caer de rodillas en medio del pasillo ante la atenta mirada de todas las personas que estaban cerca.

Arnold tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, no creía que la vida fuese así de injusta con él y con Helga; ya de por si habían tenido bastantes problemas para estar juntos y ¿ahora esto?. Estaba casi seguro de que su amada esposa no podría perder la memoria, y menos en ese momento tan crucial en su matrimonio... después de todo, "Helga es mi esposa y es la madre del niño que esta creciendo en su interior... "- fueron las palabras que circulaban la mente el cabeza de balón.

-Eso tiene que ser un error- hablo en tono alto, mostrándose un poco molesto e irritado; y con su cabeza agachada ocultaba las lagrimas que brotaban de sus verdes ojos.

-Arnold...- Phoebe no sabia que decirle, sabía a la perfección cuales eran los sentimientos que tenia el rubio y por ello mismo después de calmar a Olga, volvió por Arnold y se decidió de acompañarlo a visitar a Helga.

Sábado 8 de mayo: Hospital central de Hillwood/Sala de cuidados intensivos 14:30 pm

Luego de una larga charla con Olga; Arnold y Phoebe finalmente se decidieron a ir a la habitación de Helga, ahora lo único que los separaba de la rubia que tanto los preocupada era una simple puerta que para ese momento ambos tenían temor de pensar con que se encontrarían al atravesarla...

-Buenas Tardes- saludo la oriental de manera formal ingresando finalmente junto con Arnold a la habitación de su amiga.

-Buenas Tardes Doctora Johanssen- le respondió el saludo una enfermera que estaba terminando de hacer su visita a Helga.

-muéstrame la tablilla de sucesos de la revisión que estas haciendo- se ofreció la oriental esperando que la enfermera aceptase y luego se marchase.

-Está bien doctora- respondió la chica entregándole la tablilla y esperando que esta dijera algo.

-uhm... ya veo- acomodo un poco su lentes y después volvió a mirar a la enfermera- puedes marcharte, yo terminare revisar a la paciente- Phoebe no dejaba de hablar como toda una profesional sin importar que en medio de todo este caso estaba su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

La enfermera solo asintió y justo cuando estaba por marcharse de la habitación dirigió por un momento su mirada al rubio y luego volvió a hablar -Doctora... ¿Y este paciente?- pregunto finalmente matando de una vez por todas la duda de el por que de la presencia del rubio en esa habitación.

-No te preocupes, el viene conmigo- aclaro de inmediato la chica, para luego ver como después de encogerse de hombros, salía de la habitación dicha enfermera.

-¿Quienes son y que quieren?- pregunto un poco distante la rubia, mirando fijamente hacia la ventana.

-Yo soy Phoebe, el médico encargado de tu tratamiento- trato de sonar lo más profesional posible, intentando no dejarse afectar por la situación de Helga -y el, bueno el es uno de mis pacientes- continuo hablando con algo de nerviosismo. Pero esta vez volteo a ver a Arnold que la miraba con un poco de enfado, pero entendía por que hablaba de esa manera.

-Ah...- suspiro profundo -supongo que tu debes saber cual es mi nombre ¿no?- pregunto con cansancio, pero esta vez volteando a ver a quienes la privaban de la soledad en la que quería estar -digo, si estoy aquí es por que me paso algo, y si no recuerdo mi nombre es por que me debí de haber golpeado la cabeza o algo- analizó con perfección la situación; después de todo era una Psicóloga, y muy dentro de su subconsciente seguían todos los conocimientos de su profesión.

-Tienes absolutamente toda razón- sin poderlo evitar Phoebe mostro una amplia sonrisa, que se formo en su rostro al notar que aunque un poco más calmada y menos voluble, Helga seguía siendo ella sin importar que.

-Tu nombre es Helga Pataki- está vez intervino el cabeza de balón que había estado en silencio. Arnold movía con su mano izquierda la silla de ruedas; acercándose a la cama de la rubia, que lo miraba extrañada.

-¿Helga Pataki? ...- suspiro con pesadez -Me da impresión de que los he visto antes- dijo confundida mirando a Arnold directamente a los ojos.

- como sea...- le resto un poco de importancia a la respuesta del rubio e inmediatamente comenzó a notarse un poco confundida en sus palabras -¿Como es que sobrevives con esas lesiones?- pregunto con un tono de burla al notar las múltiples lesiones del rubio, que al instante bajo un poco la mirada con algo de tristeza -Ah lo siento, no creí que te molestara lo que pregunte- se disculpo apenada sentándose en la cama -no te preocupes, yo siento lo mismo que tu cuando siento esta venda en mi cabeza- continuo con su "burla", pero esta vez intentando hacer burla de ella misma, para hacer sentir mejor al rubio -digo... bueno, ya sabes- notablemente empezó a ponerse nerviosa, sus mejillas se tornaron color carmesí y mejor ante tal hecho prefirió callar antes de terminar de "meter la pata".

-supongo que es un tanto molesto- le respondió con tranquilidad el rubio -Pudo haber sido peor, así que ya aprenderé a arreglármelas mientras tengo esto- se refirió a los yesos en sus brazo y pierna mientras los miraba con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, al recordar que la situación de Helga para el vera mil veces peor que la suya.

-oye- Helga llamo la atención del chico nuevamente -¿Tu cabeza en así de nacimiento o de chico te paso algo raro?- sin saber por que, esas palabras salieron fluidamente de la boca de la chica, que al analizar con detenimiento lo que había dicho, inmediatamente cubrió su boca en señal de sorpresa -lo... lo lamento mucho, no se por que dije eso- intento disculparse, pero sus disculpas fueron interrumpidas por las sonoras carcajadas del rubio que no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario, teniendo sobre él la mirada atenta de ambas chicas.

-no te preocupes, es de nacimiento- dijo con cierta "melancolía", pero sin quitarle la gracia a sus palabras, por que al terminar de hablar, la que termino riendo fue Helga; incluso Phoebe, solo que esta reía casi para si misma intentando permanecer bajo una conducta intachable.

- Bueno Helga- interrumpió Phoebe recordando que lo que debía hacer era examinarla; no quedarse de charla, aunque la conversación se hacia amena-si no te molesta voy a ver que tal te encuentras-dijo seria acercándose a la rubia

-Oh vamos... ¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo?-le reprocho con un tono de tristeza -...justo ahora cuando las cosas se ponían realmente interesantes. Pero bueno, ya que; no puedo impedir que hagas tu trabajo- finalmente se resigno y dejo que la oriental hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, Phoebe ya había terminado con la revisión; así que Helga y Arnold pudieron continuar con su amena charla.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- le pregunto la rubia recordando que durante los últimos 30 minutos habían estado hablando solo de ella y nada más -Digo... Tú sabes el mío, es justo que sepa el tuyo ¿no?-

-Tienes Razón. Arnold intento sonar lo mas normal sin dejar de lado su habitual amabilidad -Mi nombre es Arnold Shortman- respondió con un poco de emoción creyendo que con eso tal vez ella recordara algo, pero para su mala suerte, no fue así.

-Vaya, tienes un nombre...-dijo en un tono dulce y amable haciendo una breve pausa -...muy lindo- finalizó mostrando una leve sonrisa que sin que ella lo notara logro hacer que Arnold se llenara nuevamente de nostalgia.

-Tu Alfred, sal ahora mismo de la habitación de mi hija, no tienes ni el menor de los derechos de estar aquí - Helga que iba a continuar con la conversación fue interrumpida por la entrada inoportuna y escandalosa de Bob que haciendo uso de mal vocabulario intentaba sacar al rubio de la habitación.

-Señor Pataki, le recuerdo que esto es un Hospital; así que por favor no se salga de sus casillas o me obligara a llamar a Seguridad- Phoebe un poco molesta por la actitud de Pataki inmediatamente intento amenazarlo con algo... con lo que fuera, con tal de que el saliera si o si de la habitación de Helga.

-Tu muchachita de quinta no eres nadie para darle ordenes al Gran Bob Pataki- le contesto altanero y con un tono mucho más grosero que el de antes.

Helga ante tales gritos y algarabía que veía en Bob empezó a enfadarse mientras que en silencio, toda su molestia y enojo aumentaban gradualmente, hasta punto que termino explotando de la ira sin entender muy bien la razón.

-Ya cállense todos!- dijo muy molesta sosteniéndose fuertemente la cabeza, dando a entender que realmente le molestaba la voz de su temible padre - Mire señor, no se quien demonios de cree usted...- le hablo directamente a Bob mientras se sentaba en la cama -... pero le agradecería que se marchara de mi habitación, llevándose con usted su molesta y escandalosa voz-

-...- Bob por primera vez en muchos años estaba en silencio mientras escuchaba hablar a Helga, que en vez de hablar con tono grosero y fuerte como siempre, por esta ocasión se dirigió a su padre sin hacer uso de su usual tono ve voz.

La rubia iba a seguir regañando al hombre que por unos instantes le hiso molestar, pero se detuvo cuando comenzó a sentir un serio y muy fuerte malestar, que venia acompañado de mareos y nauseas.

-Doctora...- esta vez llamo la atención de la oriental, quien en vez de ponerle atención a Bob, inmediatamente miro a Helga -Creo que... algo viene y no será muy agradable...- continuo, mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos-

-"¡Hay no!"- pensó la oriental mientras se acercaba a la puerta sacando a Bob y Arnold de la habitación y después, lo mas rápido que pudo ayudo a Helga a ponerse de pie mientras la guiaba al baño que se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

Después de varios minutos dentro de la habitación, Helga no dejaba de vomitar continuamente, mientras que Phoebe le ayudaba dándole apoyo para que no resbala o cayera.

-¿Y que se supone que fue eso?- hablo con algo de malestar la rubia, mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la cama.

-emm...- Phoebe no sabia que decirle a su mejor amiga, después de todo aún era muy pronto para decirle que estaba en embarazo y mucho más teniendo en cuenta no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que despertó- Seguro es algún efecto secundario de los antibióticos que te han estado inyectando, no te preocupes, no debe ser algo serio...- le mintió con algo de dolor, pero pensando completamente en ella -...aunque quiero que sepas que estaré monitoreándote continuamente ¿De acuerdo?-

-Está bien- dijo resignada Helga -solo espero que esto no continúe, por que no creo estar de humor para soportarlo...-esta vez hablo mientras se cubría nuevamente la boca en señal de desaprobación.

-Bueno, Helga volveré luego; así que intenta descansar todo lo que puedas. Si necesitas algo, tranquilamente puedes llamarme- finalizó la Oriental para finalmente salir de la habitación, cerrando tras de si la puerta para encarar a los dos hombres de la esperaban afuera.

-¿Qué paso ahí adentro Phoebe?- Pregunto preocupado Arnold al ver a su amiga salir de la habitación con una cara que daba a entender que estaba sumamente preocupada.

-si, ¿Que paso ahí?- apoyo por primera vez a su no muy querido pariente.

-Realmente no es nada grave, pero si me acompañan, les diré que es lo que sucede-

Una vez dijo estas palabras, Phoebe comenzó a caminar llevando con sigo a Arnold y siendo seguida por Big Bob, quien iba en completo silencio.

-Primero que todo...- Hablo una vez llegaron a la cafetería, mientras tomaba asiento -... Quiero decirles que no me importa ni un poco que ustedes dos como parientes no se lleven bien, Por que si no se les olvida, aquí la persona que esta pasando por un mal momento es Helga, así que les pido el favor de que ni se les ocurra discutir delante de ella, ¿De acuerdo señor Pataki?- La chica de cabello oscuro estaba dando el regaño para ambos hombres, pero todos los que estaban ahí presentes sabían de antemano que el llamado de atención era exclusivo para Big Bob que nunca sabia como controlarse ante ninguna situación.

-Bueno, y ahora vamos al grano, lo que le sucede a Helga es nada más y nada menos que los síntomas del embarazo, así que no hay de que preocuparse, Pero, si les pido el grandísimo favor de que no le digan nada de su estado por el momento, por que ahora no sabremos como tome un embarazo, por que puede que sea muy repentino para ella y mucho más en su situación. ¿Algo que opinar con respecto a lo que he dicho?- pregunto a finales esperando recibir alguna opinión de todo lo dicho.

-Señor Pataki, se perfectamente que usted me ha odiado desde el momento en que tome a Helga como mi esposa; pero creo que está vez Phoebe tiene razón y debemos dejar de lado nuestras diferencias e intentar llevarnos mejor delante de Helga. No le pido que me acepte en su familia como si nada, pero si le pido que ante todo tengamos en cuenta que Helga es mucho más importante que esta tonto Odio que usted siente hacia mi- dijo amablemente el rubio dirigiéndose a su suegro, quien en silencio lo escuchaba y al parecer pensaba seriamente en que respuesta dar... hasta que finalmente hablo.

-Muy buen Alfred, el hecho de que estés casado con mi hija y que ella este esperando un hijo tuyo, como tu lo has dicho no va a lograr hacerme cambiar de opinión frente a ese matrimonio...- Por primera vez en todos los años que llevaban de conocer a El Gran Bob Pataki; Phoebe y Arnold se sorprendieron al escucharlo hablar en un tono de voz demasiado "Amable" para venir de él -Pero creo solo por esta vez tienen razón, así que supongo que haré el esfuerzo solo por mi hija- en esas ultimas palabras, Bob le dio a entender a Ambos jóvenes que realmente le interesaba Helga, que tal vez muchas veces había puesto por delante a Olga, pero que en su "amargo", "testarudo" y "Violento" corazón había un lugar para esa chica que sin dudas había heredado parte de su firme carácter.

...Esa pequeña charla que habían tenido Arnold y Bob, de cierta manera se estaba comenzando a convertir en los cimientos de la que más adelante podría ser una excelente relación entre nuero y suegro...

_**Continuara...**_


	5. Necesito saber ¿Quién soy?

**Hola, Hola!**

**Espero que estén todos muy bien... Antes que nada, quiero pedirle disculpas a todos por mi larga ausencia, pero entenderán que he estado muy, pero muy atareada y además de ello sinceramente me oxidé un poco con respecto a lo que se trata de escribir fanfics. Pero aún así estoy de vuelta, espero que el capitulo que van a leer sea de su agrado. **

**Capitulo 5: Necesito saber ¿Quién soy?**

Terminada la amena charla entre Big Bob y Arnold, se puede ver por los pasillos del área de recuperación a una sonriente Oriental, quien demuestra en su rostro una notable tranquilidad debido a las pases que acababan de hacer el padre y el marido de su mejor amiga.

—Estás muy alegre— dijo el rubio, que al igual que Phoebe se veía un poco más tranquilo.

—Sí, así es… no te imaginas el peso que me acaban de quitar de encima— comentó mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas de su amigo —Estoy segura de que si presenciara esto, Helga estaría muy feliz— dijo pensativa, trayendo a su mente el crudo recuerdo de su mejor amiga cuando llegó en la madrugada completamente lastimada.

—Es cierto…—Dijo un poco melancólico el rubio — ¿Crees que se recuperará pronto? — pregunto de repente sacando de sus pensamientos a la Oriental.

—No lo sé, no sé si la amnesia es pasajera debido al shock del accidente, o si es algo mucho más grave… tenemos que esperar que le realicen el TEC— explico con tranquilidad, hasta que finalmente detuvo su paso, logrando que él la mirara confundido —Creo que debemos decirle lo más pronto posible lo del embarazo— comentó con seriedad preocupando a Arnold.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —

—Oh vamos Arnold, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará cuando note que los mareos y los vómitos no se van? y además de ello, ¿cuando su vientre comience a crecer que crees que hará? — preguntó con seriedad, sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia y que su compañero entendía a lo que se refería.

— ¿Cómo planeas decírselo? —

—No lo sé, creo que después de un chequeo fingiré algo de sorpresa y se lo diré— Comentó con un poco más de tranquilidad, mientras volvía a empujar la silla de ruedas de su amigo hasta su destino final, la habitación del rubio —Creo que eso es todo por ahora— dijo mientras suspiraba —Arnold, por favor quédate en tu habitación, no quiero recibir noticias de que andas merodeando cerca de la habitación de Helga— comento con reproche, provocando que el rubio la mirara con seriedad.

—Pero Phoeb…— intento replicar, pero fue callado por el regaño de la oriental.

—Intenta no obedecer a lo que te digo y te las veras conmigo,— dijo molesta, asustando un poco al cabeza de balón —tienes terminantemente prohibido salir de esta habitación hasta nueva orden—

— ¿Por qué? —

—Porque yo digo y punto— dijo en un tono más calmado y dándole la espalda al rubio suspiró y finalmente salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Stella y Miles.

—Ah, Hola Phoebe—Dijo amable, la castaña al ver a la oriental saliendo de la habitación de su hijo.

—Hola Señor y Señora Shortman— dijo usando un tono de voz suave, mientras les sonreía.

— ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pedirte que nos llames por nuestros nombres? — le reprochó Miles, mostrándose un poco bromista con la joven Doctora.

— ¡Ya basta Miles! — Le llamo la atención su esposa y este simplemente asintió y en su rostro se mostro una expresión de seriedad — Phoebe, ¿Cómo sigue nuestro Arni? —Preguntó la castaña, demostrando la preocupación por su hijo.

—Está mucho mejor— respondió con amabilidad, mirando de reojo la puerta por la que acababa de salir.

— ¿Cómo se tomo lo de Helga? — Esta vez el que cuestionó fue el rubio, quien le dio a entender a chica de lentes que estaban al tanto de la situación.

— ¿Cómo lo supieron? — pregunto Phoebe.

—Lo escuchamos de Olga— respondió Stella recordando la triste, pero patética escena que habían presenciado unos cuantos minutos antes, cuando se dirigían a la habitación de su hijo.

—Parece que Olga aún no procesa la información...— dijo pensativa, al imaginarse el Show de aquella molesta hermana mayor.

—Eso no es importante en este momento—Comentó repentinamente Miles al ver a ambas mujeres pensativas por las acciones de Olga Pataki — ¿cómo se lo tomo Arnold? — volvió a preguntar Miles atrayendo la atención de ambas.

—Lo tomo mejor de lo que pueden imaginar… de hecho él charlo un rato con Helga y al parecer aún con amnesia, ella tiene pequeños actos involuntarios en los que se refleja la Helga que todos conocemos— Explico sonriente, haciendo que tanto Miles como Stella, suspiraran aliviados — Por cierto— Dijo atrayendo la atención nuevamente a ella —no quiero de dejen salir de esta habitación a Arnold— dijo tranquilamente, logrando que ambos la miraran sin entender bien lo que sucedía —Lo digo, porque necesito que Arnold descanse y deje reposar su cuerpo… no puede seguir forzándolo y menos con sus lesiones—Explico con tranquilidad, logrando que ambos simplemente asintieran, demostrándole su apoyo en cuando a la decisión que había tomado —bien, no siendo más, creo que iré a tomar un pequeño descanso— dijo y finalmente se despidió de los padres de Arnold y caminó con tranquilidad a la sala de descanso de los médicos.

Sábado 8 de mayo: Hospital central de Hillwood/Sala de cuidados intensivos 16:00 pm

La rubia de ojos azules abría nuevamente sus ojos y con un poco de confusión, miró el lugar en el que se encontraba…sí, nada de lo que había pasado a lo largo del día era parte de una amarga pesadilla.

—Demonios… ¿Hasta cuando seguirá esta incertidumbre? —Se preguntó a si misma, mientras se acomodaba en la cama —A duras penas se mi nombre… ah sí y que ese hombre escandaloso al parecer es mi padre— se dijo para sí misma sintiendo un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo al recordar a Big Bob — ¿Cuándo se supone que aparecerán mis otros parientes para que me expliquen quien soy? — Pensó un poco triste; después de calmarse un poco y dejar todos esos interrogantes de lado, se puso de pie y camino hasta el baño de la habitación.

—Bien, se supone que esta soy yo— dijo con algo de molestia, mientras se miraba al espejo, detallando sus rasgos — A ver… tengo ojos azules, piel blanca, una nariz muy redonda, orejas extrañas y…— se detuvo en la venda que cubría su cabeza, tocando una pequeña mancha de sangre que empezaba a propagarse por la venda —demonios… ¿habré hecho demasiado esfuerzo? — se cuestionó y con intensión de no sobre esforzarse, volvió a paso lento a la cama — ¿Debería de llamar a la doctora?...no, no es tan grave— se dijo a si misma y finalmente sólo se acostó de nuevo en su cama.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación de Helga tres personas permanecen sentadas en silencio, ninguno se atreve a decir nada, hasta que el único hombre en el grupo se atreve a romper el silencio.

— Ya de una buena vez deja de sollozar Olga— dice molesto, mirando a la mayor de sus hijas, que aunque no hace ruido alguno, permanece llorando por la situación de Helga.

— shiff shiff Pero papá…— dice la rubia, deteniéndose por un momento para sonarse la nariz — Es que mi hermanita bebé, no merece esto…— dije en medio de su llanto, aferrándose nuevamente a su madre que tiene el hombro de su vestido húmedo gracias a las lagrimas de su hija.

— Eso lo sé a la perfección, pero eso no es excusa para que ni tú, ni Miriam se hayan atrevido a verla de nuevo— dice molesto mirando a ambas mujeres, quienes le miran con reproche.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no entras tú? — preguntas al mismo tiempo, y Bob simplemente inclina su cabeza totalmente derrotado.

— Por si se les olvida, no hace muchas horas ella misma me saco de su habitación— dice un poco molesto, recordando como Helga le había tratado con indiferencia.

— Está bien, está bien— dice Olga mientras se pone de pie — padre, lo mejor es que entremos los tres y nos presentemos como su familia — dijo algo tan obvio que ni la propia Miriam pudo ocultar su expresión de "¿Vamos es en serio?".

Finalmente, luego de un par de minutos, se les ve a Olga y a Miriam totalmente calmadas, y con sus ojos sin rastros de lágrimas. Teniendo esta determinación, junto con Big Bob, ambas mujeres ingresan a la habitación de Helga.

— Hola, ¿estás despierta? — Pregunta Miriam al internarse en la habitación de Helga, en donde ven a esta sentada estática en la cama, con la mirada centrada en la pared.

— Sí, estoy despierta — responde la rubia, dirigiendo la mirada a las tres personas que invadieron su espacio —Ah, son ustedes de nuevo— dice con aburrimiento al notar la presencia de Bob y Olga — Supongo que son mi familia…—comenta con tranquilidad, mientras que a la vez detalla a la persona de lentes que no había visto.

— Tienes razón, yo soy Big Bob Pataki, tu padre; Ella es Miriam, tu madre; y ella es tu hermana mayor, Olga— comentó Bob mientras que tomaba asiento en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama de Helga.

—Entiendo… Con que tú eres mi madre— mira fijamente a la rubia de lentes y le sonríe — Parece que eres la única que me simpatizará— comenta sonriente haciendo que tanto Bob como Olga miren sorprendidos a Miriam.

—Pero ¿Qué dices, querida? ¿Cómo no pueden simpatizarte tu padre y tu hermana? — pregunta la rubia de lentes mientras que acerca a Helga lo suficiente como para sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

—Son demasiado Ruidosos, sólo por eso ya me simpatizan, además…— comentó, hasta que fue interrumpida por la escandalosa voz de Olga.

—Oh santo cielo, ¿qué te paso en la frente, Hermanita Bebé? — pregunto alarmada al ver la mancha de sangre en la venda de Helga.

—Ves a lo que me refiero, ¿Usualmente es así de molesta?— le susurro a Miriam y esta soltó una pequeña risita, más no respondió — no lo sé, supongo que me he esforzado mucho hoy…— responde a la pregunta de su hermana —no creo que sea algo grave, ya que no me duele— explica con tranquilidad, silenciando los alaridos de la mayor de las hijas Pataki.

—Es mejor estar seguros de que no es nada grave, así que Olga ve y busca a una enfermera— para que le cambie los vendajes— ordena autoritario Bob, a lo que susodicha simplemente asiente y sale rápidamente de la habitación.

—Olvidando todo esto…—comenta repentinamente Helga atrayendo a ella la atención de sus padres —Me podrían decir ¿Quién soy yo? — pregunta con algo de curiosidad, esperando respuestas claras.

—Pues eres Helga Geraldine Pataki, nuestra hija— responde con obviedad Miriam, mientras le acaricia el rostro a la oji azul, que ahora la mira con reproche.

—Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es ¿Cuántos años tengo? ¿A qué me dedico? ¿Qué cosas me gustas y me disgustan? —pregunta esta vez con mucha más seriedad, como usualmente suele actuar.

—Ammm bueno… —empieza a hablar Miriam notándose un poco preocupada, al parecer comenzaba a entender que durante toda su vida nunca, ni ella mi Big Bob se preocuparon mucho por saber cosas acerca de la menor de sus hijas —Eres Helga Geraldine Pataki, tienes veintiséis años; eres psicóloga, graduada con honores…— respondió con algo de dudas, lo cual notó Helga, pero antes de que está pudiera decir algo intervino Big Bob.

—También te graduaste en artes y literatura, te gusta el helado de chocolate y las luchas. Usualmente en tu tiempo libre estas escribiendo; presentaste sus trabajos a una editorial para ver si son publicados— Comenta repentinamente el hombre de edad avanzada, a quien lo mira su esposa completamente sorprendida por todo lo que acaba de decir —¿Necesitas saber algo más? — pregunta desviando su mirada a la pared.

—Uhm… Así que soy Psicóloga y escritora… — pronuncia un poco menos impaciente, procesando la información recibida—… ¿Estoy casada? ¿Tengo hijos?— pasados unos minutos, pregunta curiosa la menor de los Pataki, volviendo su mirada a Bob, quien por un instante se mostró sorprendido, lo cual paso desapercibido para la rubia.

—Bueno tú…— comenzó a responder Bob no muy seguro de cuanta información acerca de la vida amorosa de su hija podía brindar o no, pero fue interrumpido por la repentina, pero alentadora llegada de Olga, que venia acompañada por una enfermera.

— Necesito pedirles que por favor salgan todos de la habitación —Pide con amabilidad la enfermera que al ver el sangrado de Helga se preocupa un poco —Por cierto, les informo que la hora de visitas es hasta las cinco…—menciona mirando el reloj en la pared —Así que por favor despídanse de la paciente, porque no la podrán ver hasta mañana— comenta con tranquilidad, dándole a la familia tiempo de despedirse.

—Helga, querida… espero que tengas una feliz noche y que te recuperes pronto — comenta con lágrimas en sus ojos Miriam, mientras se acerca a la rubia y le da un abrazo.

—Es una lastima que no pudiéramos hablar mucho, pero mañana nos veremos Hermanita bebé— comenta melosa Olga, provocando que en el rostro de Helga se dibuje una expresión de molestia, que supo disimular bien, ocultándola con una falsa sonrisa.

—Cuídate Olga…— comenta Bob Desde su lugar.

—Soy Helga, papá— responde esta de forma automática, sorprendiendo a los demás al igual que a sí misma.

— ¿A caso recuerdas algo, Helga? — pregunta emocionada, Olga ante las palabras de la oji azul.

—No, no recuerdo nada— responde con seriedad, bajando a Olga de la nube en la que se había montado.

—Es normal que ella tenga ese tipo de respuestas automáticas—Explica la enfermera que todo el tiempo estuvo al tanto de la situación —El que responda de esa manera no implica que recuerde, así que por favor mantenga la calma señorita, porque esto puede suceder muchas veces—Finaliza, para luego ver cómo los tres Patakis salen de la habitación.

Sábado 8 de mayo: Hospital central de Hillwood/Sala de descanso de los médicos 17:30 pm

En la sala de descanso se ve a una tranquila Phoebe, muy concentrada revisando unos historiales médicos, hasta que su labor se ve interrumpida por el timbre de su teléfono móvil.

—Hola— contesta la llamada.

_—Hola, cariño. Soy yo ¿Cómo estás? — se oye desde el otro lado de la línea la voz del moreno._

— ¡Oh Gerald!— dice sonriente al escuchar la voz de su esposo —Estoy bien, ¿Cómo estás tú y los niños? —Pregunta inquieta, recordando que el que era su día de descanso termino en otro día plantada en la oficina sin ver a sus hijos.

_—Estamos bien. Los niños aún están con mi madre— responde dándole más tranquilidad a la oriental, a quien se le escucha suspirar —No te preocupes, ellos entienden a la perfección tú trabajo—dice intentando tranquilizarla —además ya sabes lo de Helga…Mandan a decirte que confían en que salvaras a la "tía Helga" — dice bromista intentando animar a la oriental._

—Entiendo— dice sonriente ante las palabras de animo de su esposo

_— ¿Cómo va todo por allá? — pregunta esta vez con seriedad._

—No sabría decir si bien o mal… Creo que ya tenemos suficiente con que Helga tenga amnesia…Cambiando un poco de tema… ¿Qué pudiste averiguar con respecto a ello? — dice esperando una respuesta alentadora de su esposo.

_—No pude averiguar mucho, pero de lo poco que me pudieron decir. Al parecer ese tipo va a tener que pasar una larga temporada en prisión— Explicó con tranquilidad el moreno y la oriental sólo suspiro._

—Era de imaginarse, escuché del padre de Helga, que al parecer tanto él como Miles van intervenir en el proceso, por lo cual no creo que ese sujeto lo vaya a tener fácil— comentó pensativa al recordar las reiteradas palabras amenazantes que uso Bob Pataki cuando se entero por parte de Arnold cómo se produjo el accidente.

_— El tan sólo imaginar la reacción de Big Bob me da escalofrío—dijo desde el otro lado de la línea el moreno — bueno, cariño por el momento no es nada más, te llamo luego que tengo que volver a trabajo— dijo después de unos cuantos segundos._

—Está bien. Cuídate mucho Gerald. Te amo— se despide usando un tono de vos meloso que hiso reír al moreno.

_—También te amo Phebs— se despidió igualmente y finalmente cortó la llamada._

Terminada la llamada de Gerald, la chica de lentes se volvió a concentrar en su trabajo, pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera terminar con lo que hacia, se escuchó el sonido del altavoz del hospital, desde el cual la llamaban solicitando de su apoyo en la sala de urgencias. Sin pensarlo dos veces la oriental se pudo nuevamente su bata blanca y salió de la sala de descanso, dirigiéndose rápidamente a Urgencias.

Sábado 8 de mayo: Hospital central de Hillwood/Sala de cuidados intensivos 20:00 pm

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Helga había cenado; ahora estaba sentada en su cama totalmente aburrida, con el control en la mano pasando la televisión de canal en canal en busca de algo en que entretenerse; pero no había nada, absolutamente nada y eso la comenzó a desesperar.

— ¡Demonios! —Dijo molesta apagando el televisor y poniendo el control a un lado— ¿Cómo es que en doscientos no hay nada bueno para ver?—Se preguntó molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se acurrucaba en cama —Moriré del aburrimiento en esta tonta habitación— dice molesta dando vueltas en la cama y repentinamente se detiene — ¡Ya sé! — dice para sí al tener una "buena" idea —Ya que no tengo nada que hacer, creo que visitaré a Arnold— dice con tranquilidad y luego de ponerse de pie, sale con mucho cuidado de su habitación, estando atenta de no ser vista por ninguna de las enfermeras —A ver… El dijo que se apellidaba Shortman, supongo que debe estar en una habitación cercana— dice pensativa, mientras va recorriendo por el pasillo mirando el nombre de cada una de las habitaciones de cuidados intensivos —Uhm… ya recorrí todo cuidados intensivos y no esta… ¿Será posible que esté en recuperación? Sí, es lo más probable — fueron las palabras que se dijo así misma y finalmente se encamino hasta la zona de recuperación en donde siendo sin mucho recorrido, encontró la habitación de Arnold. Estando fuera de la habitación del rubio, toco dos veces la puerta, pero nadie respondía — ¿Estará dormido?—Se cuestiono a sí misma, pero en lugar de marcharse del lugar, se sintió impulsada a ingresar a la habitación del chico para verificar que estuviera bien.  
Al ingresar a la habitación, todo estaba oscuro, por lo cual la rubia encendió las luces de la habitación, encentrándose una escena que la preocupo un poco. En la cama se encontraba Arnold completamente dormido, con su frente llena de sudor, mientras que entre sueños una y otra vez decía "Mi amor, no te vayas, no me dejes… te necesito a ti y a nuestro hijo".

— ¿estará bien si lo despierto? — dijo en tono bajo, mientras se acercaba más al rubio — ¡Oye Arnold! — Dijo subiendo su tono de voz, pero si acortar más la distancia que los separaba —¡Oye despierta! — dijo esta vez estrujándolo, lo cual lo hiso despertar, muy asustado.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó alarmado y respirando con algo de dificultad —Ah, eres tu Helga—dijo con algo de esfuerzo al verla y así mismo cómo abrió los ojos preocupado, los volvió a cerrar lentamente.

—Oye Zoquete, Despiértate de una buena vez—dijo sacudiéndolo nuevamente y el volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Solo un rato más, Amor— Le susurro con los ojos semi abiertos, y con sin esforzarse mucho con su mano izquierda, tomó a la rubia del brazo y la halo con suavidad hacia él y la abrazo mientras sonreía.

—¡Oye! —Dijo Helga sorprendida ante el repentino abrazo del rubio — ¿Qué pasa contigo cabeza de balón? suéltame— dijo mientras empezaba a forcejear y pronto sintió la alta temperatura que mantenía fornido cuerpo del rubio — ¡Este chico esta hirviendo en fiebre! —Se dijo a sí misma mientras continuaba luchando para liberarse del agarre del oji verde.

—Solo quédate así como estás— respondió este y nuevamente cerró los ojos, logrando preocupar mucho a más a la rubia por su fiebre y su respiración agitada.

—A lo mejor me esta confundiendo con alguien…— dijo intentando tranquilizarse —o es probable que la fiebre haga delirar— se decía a sí misma dándole explicación a los "Irracionales" actos del rubio que apenas conocía.

La rubia siguió forcejeando por un buen raro para soltarse al abrazo de Arnold, pero este no cedía; poco a poco Helga comenzó a desesperarse y con algo de dificultar acerco su mano al botón que comunicaba con la sala de enfermería.

—demonios, creo que me llamaran la atención por estar aquí, pero es mucho más importante que las enfermeras miren que sucede con este zoquete— dijo con algo de esfuerzo y finalmente estiro lo más que pudo sus dedos hasta que presiono el botón de llamado.  
Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que en la habitación de Arnold de encontrara una enfermera, la cual atendió pronto al llamado de la rubia y que al ver la escena del rubio abrazando a Helga, no pudo más que abrir los ojos impresionada.

— ¿Qué su supone que sucede aquí?— Preguntó con seriedad, al ver como Helga sonreía nerviosa.

—Ehhh… Bueno, eso… creo que eso no importa en este momento, él… tiene fiebre muy elevada — dijo esperando a que la enfermera tomara cartas en el asunto.

— ¿Tiene fiebre? — Preguntó incrédula, mientras se acercaba a Arnold y le tocaba la frente — ¡Oh cielos! — dijo esta vez preocupada, mientras que se apresuraba a ayudar a Helga a soltarse —Le pido por favor que vuelva a su habitación— dijo volviendo su mirada al rubio — ¡Señorita, que se vaya! —Gritó molesta haciendo que la rubia tras dar un pequeño brinco, se apresurara a salir de la habitación.

Después de salir de la habitación del rubio, Helga no muy convencida de si hiso lo correcto, se quedo de pie mirando pensativa la entrada de la habitación, hasta que escuchó el fuerte sonido del altavoz del hospital diciendo: "Código rojo en la habitación 101 de la sala recuperacion". Para la rubia fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, ver como la apartaron a un lado un par de enfermeras y un médico que entraban apresurados a la habitación de Arnold. Un "¿Qué sucede?" fue la única pregunta que pasaba por su cabeza mientras, hasta que volvió a la realidad al escuchar las palabras de la oriental.

— Helga, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Phoebe que llegaba apresurada desde urgencias al escuchar el llamado.

—Doctora Johanssen— dijo en tono bajo, mirando a Phoebe con una expresión de temor en su rostro — ¿Él estará bien, cierto? — preguntó, mientras temblaba y se aferraba fuertemente a la oriental, que sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió el abrazo de tu amiga y finalmente se encaminó con ella hacia su habitación.

—No sé qué sucedió, pero te aseguro que él estará bien— fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó por parte de Phoebe, antes de cerrar los ojos a causa del calmante que le aplicaron.

**Bueno, eso es todo. Por el momento me marcho. Cuídense mucho. Bye**


	6. Tomando cartas sobre el asunto

**Hola De nuevo!**

**Después**** de mucho tiempo he vuelto para traerles la actualización de mi fic... no tengo mucho que decir, solo que realmente les quiero pedir disculpas a todos por la demora, enserio he tenido muchos bajones de inspiración****, ademas de que no he tenido Internet, pero **volvi y espero que les guste el capitulo que les traigo... no siendo más, los invito a leer.

**Capitulo 6: Tomando cartas sobre el asunto**

Domingo 9 de Mayo: Hospital central de Hillwood/Sala de Observación 00:15 am

En una de las habitaciones de cuidados intensivos se le ve a Phoebe sentada en la banca mirando con seriedad a su mejor amigo.

—Debí ver venir algo cómo esto—Dijo culpándose a sí misma de la situación del rubio que permanecía inconsciente en la cama— ni yo misma sé por qué deje que te sobre esforzaras tanto... Pero ¿una infección?— dijo en tono bajo, sin apartar su mirada del chico, que tenia conectado a sus venas algunos sueros y su rostro se veía cubierto por una carilla para la respiración — ¿Qué se supone que le diré hoy a tus padres? ¿Cuánto crees que alcanzaste a preocupar a Helga? —Cuestionó una y otra vez aún sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta alguna —Ah, Arnold, sólo da tu mejor esfuerzo, ya sabes que Helga te necesita—habló sujetando la mano se su amigo y así, sin más lo dejó nuevamente a solas para continuar con su trabajo.

**Flash back**

Se ve a Phoebe saliendo de la habitación de Helga, para dirigirse casi corriendo hacia la habitación del rubio, en donde al ingresar encuentra a uno se sus colegas revisando a Arnold y a dos enfermeras asistiéndolo.

— ¿Cual es la situación paciente? — pregunta repentinamente intentando no intervenir mucho en el trabajo de su compañero.

—Doctora, tiene cerca de 41 grados— responde una de las enfermeras, y el doctor que había estado concentrado en Arnold finalmente dirigió su mirada a la chica de rasgos orientales.

—No te preocupes Phoebe, sé que es tu amigo, pero de esto me encargo yo— le dijo intentando tranquilizarla y esta simplemente asintió.

—Gracias Jeremy— le respondió amable y al final volvió a su ocupación sabiendo que dejaba al rubio en buenas manos.

Después de un par de Horas, mientras que La chica de cabellos negros estaba en urgencias completando la historia médica de uno de sus pacientes, apareció de la nada el chico de cabellos castaños, a quien anteriormente Phoebe había llamado por el nombre de Jeremy.

— ¿Cómo sigue Arnold? — preguntó una vez este se sentó a su lado.

—Fuera de peligro, es lo importante— dijo mientras bebía un poco del café que tenia Phoebe.

— ¿Qué tiene? — continuo cuestionando con el fin de saber la condición de su amigo.

— Al parecer tiene una infección, que estuvo cerca de comprometer sus pulmones, claro está, que necesita de mucho cuidado— explicó con tranquilidad dándole otro sorbo al café — Pero no te preocupes, está bajo control con la ayuda de medicamento. Será pan comido que se recupere— finalizó, mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba un poco de la chica, muy dispuesto a salir del área de urgencias —Por cierto, antes de que lo preguntes, él esta en la sala de observación— dijo anticipándose a la pregunta de la oriental, que simplemente asintió y volvió a su trabajo. Luego pasaría a ver a su amigo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Phoebe continuo con su camino hasta regresar a la sala de descanso, donde nuevamente intento relajarse un poco, aprovechando que la sala de urgencias estaba nuevamente en calma.  
Por otro lado, en la habitación de Helga, se le ve a esta un poco sudorosa y apretando los ojos, mientras se remueve inquieta en su cama, al parecer esta teniendo pesadillas...

— ¿Quién eres tú?— pregunta una y otra vez, sin despertar de su profundo sueño —¿Te conozco?, ¿Qué quieres de mí? — continua hablando, pero esta vez menos desesperada que en la ocasión anterior.

Domingo 9 de mayo: Hospital central de Hillwood/Sala de cuidados intensivos 8:00 am

Desde muy temprano en la mañana se ve a Olga y a Miriam caminando por los pasillos de cuidados intensivos en búsqueda de una persona.

—Oh Buenos días— Saluda amable la mas joven de las rubias a una enfermera.

—Buenos días señorita, ¿se le ofrece algo?— Pregunta con amabilidad la enfermera de avanzada edad, quien acaba de apartar los ojos del computador que se encuentra tas el puesto de enfermería.

—sí, seria usted tan amable de decirnos en dónde podemos encontrar a la doctora Johanssen — esta vez quien intervino fue Miriam, quien mantenía una sonrisa amable, pero que aun se veía cansada.

—Johanssen, Johanssen… — dijo pensativa — Si no estoy mal, en este momento debe de estar dando la ronda matutina a sus pacientes— respondió, mientras tomaba de la mesa una tablilla con horarios — si la esperan aquí, seguro la encuentran en su ruta— finalizó esperando respuesta de alguna de las mujeres.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias señora!— gritó emocionada Olga, mientras sujetaba a su madre y junto a ella se sentó en las bancas que habían cerca del puesto de enfermería.

Unos cuantos minutos después, tal cual lo había dicho la enfermera jefe, Phoebe salió del ascensor para dirigirse hacia el puesto de enfermería, en donde se encontró con la mirada expectante del par de rubias que con paciencia la esperaban.

— ¿Sucedió algo?—Preguntó la oriental al ver a ese par de mujeres acercarse a ella.

—No, nada de eso— respondió con tono de tranquilidad Miriam, mientras que volvia a sonreír—sólo tenemos algo que preguntarte, por cierto muy buenos días— aclaró antes de que la pelinegra tomara la palabra.

—Buenos días Señora Pataki, y claro, pregunten todo lo que quieran— dijo sonriente, pretendiendo no contarle por ahora a los Pataki nada sobre la agitada noche que tuvieron Arnold y Helga.

—Phebs, lo que sucede es que mi hermanita bebé ya empezó a cuestionarse acerca de su vida...— comenzó a narrar Olga, mientras que la peli negra asentía — y le hemos revelado cierta información, pero ella empezó a preguntar acerca de cosas mucho más puntuales, ya sabes, asunto como: si esta casada, si tiene hijos... ya sabes cosas que involucran a Arnold y bueno, el asunto es que no estamos muy seguro de qué hacer o decir— continuo explicando, mientras veía como la sonrisa se borraba del rostro de Phoebe, dibujándose en este una expresión de preocupación y se le veía algo pensativa, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres...—expresó mientras masajeaba su frente — y tal cual lo deben de imaginar no se le puede ocultar ningún dato de su vida, pero...— dudó en decir lo que acababa de cruzar por su mente.

—Pero...?— Olga le alentó a seguir hablando.

—Sé que va a sonar irresponsable y tal vez poco ético de mi parte, pero creo que por el momento no es prudente revelarle información acerca de Arnold— dijo dubitativa y ambas rubias se mostraron sorprendidas por las palabras de la oriental —Yo... —dijo mirando a ambas rubias, mientras se mostraba confundida —perdónenme, creo me que estoy dejando afectar por la situación de los chicos, no estoy pensando de forma critica e imparcial—se disculpo y volvío a mirarlas — Solo por el momento no le digan nada a Helga; les importaría si nos reunimos en la cafetería junto a los padres de Arnold a las... —dijo mirando su reloj de mano — 9:30?.

Tanto Olga, como Miriam estuvieron de acuerdo con la citación de la Oriental, así que sin más la dejaron que continuara con su trabajo, mientras ellas aprovechaban la oportunidad para llamar a Bob y comentarle sobre la reunión.

—Sé que estoy siendo poco ética con la situación de mis dos amigos— se dijo a sí misma mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de un paciente en su lista, mirando el nombre de su mejor amiga al final de la lista— Hay Helga, realmente no estoy muy segura de cómo revelarte la información sin que eso te cause mucho shock— dejó escapar un suspiro y finalmente continuo con su rutina.

—Buenos días— dijo internándose en la habitación de la rubia, en donde esta aún permanecía acostada en su cama sin probar bocado del desayuno que le habían llevado esa mañana.

—Buenos días, Doctora— respondió de mala gana apartando su vista hacia la ventana.

— ¿Qué la tiene de tan mal temperamento, Helga?— preguntó siendo directa, mientras comenzaba a mirar el historial clínico en donde aparecían los reportes del turno nocturno.

—No me tome por tonta, Doc— dijo con algo de molestia sin dirigirle la mirada a la oriental —¿Por qué nadie quiere darme información acerca de lo que pasó anoche?—fue directa al preguntar lo que le venia atormentando desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana.

—Ah, eso— dijo con tranquilidad, dibujando en su rostro un leve sonrisa que la rubia no vio —te refieres al estado de Arnold, ¿No?— preguntó intentando ser aún más "clara" sobre el asunto.

—Sí, eso— respondió molesta dirigiéndole a la pelinegra una mirada de molestia y esta volvió a sonreír.

—Yo les pedí a las enfermeras que no te dijeran nada— dijo con tranquilidad y la rubia le miro sorprendida —Sí, él esta bien, no tienes de que preocuparte— dijo—pero ahora que mencionas el tema— comentó con serenidad intentando darle un giro al asunto — ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Arnold anoche?—preguntó, logrando lo que esperaba, que la rubia palideciese ante la pregunta y nuevamente desviara la mirada en búsqueda de alguna respuesta.

—emmm...bueno, eso —Dijo algo cohibida, mientras comenzaba a tocar su brazo y continuaba mirando insistentemente la ventana en búsqueda de alguna respuesta que llegara como rayo de luz a su mente —lo que pasa...—dijo lentamente, pensando que palabras usar— es que yo me aburrí mucho en mi habitación y pues como la única persona que conozco en todo el hospital, a excepción de usted, claro esta —aclaro antes de que la oriental interviniera— es ese chico; pensé que quizá, si iba un rato a su habitación, podríamos charlar— dijo siendo muy sincera, pero aún así cuidándose de qué palabras usar.

—Entiendo, fue un alivio que hubieras llegado— dijo sonriente, ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de la rubia —de no ser por ti, seguro la abría pasado peor— esta vez hablo mucho más seria.

— Y él, ¿Cómo sigue, qué le sucedió anoche?— se animó a preguntar, al ver que la pelinegra estaba cediendo a responder.

—Uhm... se supone que tengo prohibido andar divulgando el estado de los pacientes — dijo intentando molestar a Helga, quien inmediatamente bajo la mirada decepcionada —pero por ser a ti, creo que puedo decirte algunas cosas— dijo animada y Helga la miro estando a la expectativa— Ayer Arnold presento una complicación a causa de una infección interna de una de sus heridas—comento tranquila, mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama—el asunto es que esa infección estuvo a cerca de crear una complicación grave, pero ahora él está fuera de peligro. Y creo que después de que él supere la infección, podrás tenerlo nuevamente haciéndote visita— explicó con mucha paciencia, viendo como el rostro de Helga cambiaba de expresión cada que decía algo.

—Vaya, pobre chico— dijo luego de escuchar el relato de Phoebe — espero que se recupere pronto —comento más animada.

—Cambiando nuevamente de tema, Helga, ¿cómo te has sentido esta mañana?— le preguntó enfocándose en la situación de su amiga.

—No muy bien, las nauseas y el mareo no desaparecen— dijo molesta, mientras se acomodaba en la cama — Sabe, esto empieza a ser molesto— esta vez tocó por instinto su barriga —cree que antes del accidente comí algo que me hiso daño— se cuestionó más así misma, que a su acompañante.

—No, nada de eso, Helga— dejó escapar en medio de un suspiro —esto es lo normal en tu estado — la miró de reojo, definitivamente era el momento de revelarle lo de su embarazo.

— ¿En mi estado?— por primera vez en mucho tiempo de conocerla, Phoebe veía como la rubia la miraba totalmente confundida; ya no había de otra, la oriental solo asintió y poco a poco, Helga comenzó a palidecer, transformándose su expresión de relajo en una de sorpresa — Oh no, no me diga que yo...— no pudo completar la frase, porque fue interrumpida por su acompañante.

—Sí, Helga, estás en embarazo—soltó de forma contundente—Lamento no haberte dicho esto antes, desde que me entere de tu estado he estado buscando el momento para decirlo, sólo espero que este sea el adecuado—dijo en medio de un susurro que no paso desapercibido para la rubia.

—Osea que...—comenzó a hablar— voy a ser madre!—Más que cuestionar, hiso una afirmación, que nuevamente, confirmó Phoebe.

—¿Necesitas que te dé tiempo para asimilarlo?—cuestionó Phoebe al ver que esta aún no salía de su asombro; pero no recibió respuesta alguna, ya que Helga estaba ensimismada pensando en las palabras que la oriental acababa de decir —Creo que si, lo necesitas—dijo y luego se decidió a terminar de hacer los apuntes correspondientes al estado de Helga, para luego dejar la habitación.

—Vaya— comenzó al decir al estar a solas—seré mamá!— prácticamente gritó después de un par de minutos y se dejó caer en la cama mientras tocaba su vientre—…pero espera un momento— se volvió a decir a si misma volviendo a sentarse en la cama lo más rápido que pudo —si estoy embarazada, eso quiere decir que alguien tiene que ser el padre de mi hijo y por consiguiente, debo de estar como mínimo casada o comprometida… pero, ¿con quién?— se preguntó, luego de un par de minutos deshecho la pregunta —Bah!...Ya tendré tiempo de pensar en ello — se dijo desviando su mirada a la bandeja con comida que había en la habitación y sin más, se dispuso a devorar la comida que ahí se encontraba.

Domingo 9 de mayo: Hospital central de Hillwood/Cafeteria principal 9:32 am

Por la entrada de la cafetería se ve llegar a un hombre con expresión seria y facciones toscas, se le ve el pelo algo canoso, pero eso no evita que se le vea imponente, por su estatura y porte, efectivamente se trata Big Bob Pataki que acaba de llegar al hospital con intención de saber acerca que las "medidas" que tomarían respecto a la menor de sus hijas.

— ¡Por aquí papá!— dijo en tono un poco alto la mayor de sus hijas y este sin decir más se encamino a la mesa en dónde habían otras tres personas acompañando a su esposa e hija.

—Bob— Dijo el único hombre que se encontraba en la mesa, mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía su mano al "caballero" que acababa de llegar —Me alegra saber que por fin estamos en el mismo bote— dice alegre dándole un fuerte apretón de manos en son de saludo.

—No te emociones Miles, aun estoy en contra del matrimonio de mi hija— responde este frunciendo el ceño y finalmente tomando asiento justo al lado de su esposa—Y aún detesto a Alfred.

— Es Arnold, Papá—Aclaró Olga y Bob sólo gruñó molesto.

—Que hombre tan cabeza dura— se dijo a si misma la oriental, mientras en silencio negaba con la cabeza ante la actitud de Big Bob —Bueno, estamos aquí para hablar seriamente acerca de la situación de Helga y Arnold— dijo, mientras que al decir el nombre de su amigo miraba a los padres de este, a quienes en su rostro se les dibujo una expresión de tristeza.

—Habla de una vez, niñita—le apuro Pataki y está asintió

—Ya obtuve los datos del TEC que le realizaron ayer a Helga— dijo en tono imparcial mirando atenta a los cinco que estaban presentes —el análisis no revela ninguna anomalía u actividad anormal en el cerebro de Helga, según los datos dados por el estudio que le realizo nuestro neurólogo, al parecer sufre de amnesia retrograda a causa del shock del accidente, la cual le impide evocar recuerdos previos, en este caso, como ya lo han podido notar, tiene dificultad en evocar información de carácter episódico—Explico con tranquilidad, mientras se movía un poco en su silla esperando respuesta de alguien.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo estará en esa situación?— se atrevió a hablar Miriam.

—Señora Pataki, eso es algo difícil de preveer, como puede que la amnesia le dure una hora, un día, puede que le dure semanas o años— dijo antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el caso de esta patética reunión?— preguntó Bob que al parecer, como siempre, se molestó por las palabras de la oriental

—El caso, señor Pataki— comenzó a decir con seriedad y haciendo énfasis en la siguiente frase— es que su hija, ha empezado a cuestionarse acerca de su vida y por si no lo ha notado, su estado es un poco delicado, por lo cual tenemos que tener cuidado con el tipo de información que se le revela, debido a que no sabemos de que forma va a reaccionar—Dijo notándose muy molesta a causa del mal carácter de Big Bob Pataki.

—Bob, cariño sé que para ti tampoco han sido fáciles las cosas, pero por primera vez tenemos que poner bastante de nuestra parte para lograr que Helga se pueda recuperar…—dijo con tranquilidad Miriam, mientras unía sus delgadas manos a las manos gruesas de su marido—…ambos sabemos que es poco lo que hemos hecho por Helga desde siempre— su tono sonó muy decaído y deprimente a causa del arrepentimiento —y es por eso que creo que en lugar de pelear por sus elecciones, justo en este momento, lo que tenemos que hacer es estar del lado de nuestra hija y ayudarle a que vuelva al camino que ella misma eligió vivir. Después de todo hay un nuevo Pataki que viene en camino— finalizó mostrando una cálida sonrisa que contrarrestaba con las lagrimas que escapan de sus ojos, las cuales se apuraba en secar.

Por primera vez desde que conocían a Big Bob Pataki, los Shortman y la chica Johanssen se mostraron impactados y en medio de un explicable shock al ver que el hombre al que todos le temían, él mismo que siempre andaba con el ceño fruncido y un cuerpo robusto, imponente e intimidante, era el mismo que en ese mismo instante se abrazaba a su pequeña esposa consolándola, mientras de sus ojos también escapaban unas cuantas lagrimas. ESE era el Bob Pataki, al que todos veían como un ser inmutable, sin sentimientos y que justo es ese preciso momento se le veía indefenso y tan humano como cualquiera de los presentes…un Bob Pataki con sentimientos. La acalorada y sentimental situación era normal, a todos los había tomado por sorpresa la reacción de Bob, pero era fácil entenderlo, él era un padre que aunque no lo demostró nunca, siempre quiso a sus hijas; un padre que siempre intento esconderse tras una mascara que usaba en todos los aspectos de su vida, pero siempre hay motivos para dejar caer, hacerla miles de pedazos y empezar a vivir como realmente debió ser.  
La primera en hacer que la situación se tornara normal fue Phoebe.

—Disculpe mi intromisión, señores Pataki— dijo repentinamente logrando atraer nuevamente la atención a sí y por supuesto logrando que ambos se separaran y que el más orgulloso de los dos aparentara de nuevo enojo —como les iba diciendo, Helga ya sabe de su embarazo— comento evadiendo la seria mirada de Bob, pero enfrentándose a las miradas atónitas de los otros cuatro —se lo dije esta mañana durante mi ronda matutina— completo

— ¿Cómo se lo tomó? —Preguntó la mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes y los demás le apoyaron.

—Para ser sincera, no lo sé… en este momento debe de estar asimilándolo— dijo pensativa — pero de haberlo tomado mal, ya hubieran reportado algún incidente, lo cual nos da la buena señal de que no le ha fastidiado la noticia— comento y los demás dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio— La situación no ha sido para nada fácil, Arnold en este momento esta en observación a causa de la infección— dirigió su mirada a los padres de su amigo, quienes suspiraron y se mostraron nuevamente tristes mientras los Pataki miraban con algo de confusión — Y pues con Helga, aun no sabemos cuando recuperará la memoria, así que los llamé a todos aquí para proponerles algo…— dijo con cierto tono misterioso que causo curiosidad en todos.

—¿De qué hablas, Phoebe? — preguntó Olga mostrándose interesada al igual que los demás.

—Me refiero, Olga, a que después de pensarlo toda la noche y ver poco que he podido observar en la actitud de Helga, me parece prudente empezar a tomar cartas sobre el asunto y responderle con sinceridad. Después de todo en algún momento ella se dará cuenta de que esta casada con Arnold y desde mi punto de vista es mejor que se enteren, porque ella quiere saberlo, a que se entere por algún error que la confunda y le haga sentir peor— dijo con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos negros.

—Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de que eso no la afectara? — Pregunto inquisidor Bob.

—No he dicho que no le afectara— aclaró— y además, señor Pataki, su hija es fuerte, sabrá aceptarlo. Solo es cuestión de hablarle con sinceridad y dejar que ella sola empiece a atar cabos sueltos y por supuesto empiece a recordar por su cuenta o con la ayuda de un profesional, de ser necesario— finalizó cruzándose de brazos y los demás permanecían en silencio… al parecer los había logrado convencer.

**Eso fue todo por el momento... enserio agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo...intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible...así que esten al tanto!**

**Cuidense mucho. bye**


End file.
